A Royal Christmas Ball
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: Prince Troy meets Gabriella and they get together as a couple. But while at party Gabriella sees Troy talking and flirting with girl. They get in fight and break up. Gabriella leaves the castle and goes back to the states. Gabriella tries to move on from Troy, but then she finds out she is pregnant with his child. Will Troy and Gabriella get back together before the Christmas Ball?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The year before Troy and Gabriella had gotten together and were at the ball. They had dance in front of a lot of people that night. When the ball was over they went back to prince Troy's room. That night they made love several times and then went to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella woke and saw that Troy was gone. She took a shower and got dressed for the day. She left the bedroom and went to have breakfast. Gabriella had breakfast by herself. She finished eating and left the dining room. Gabriella was trying to figure out what she was going to do for the day. She knew that she would not be seeing Troy till later on. One of the servants went up to her and asked if she wanted to go to the library. Gabriella told the servant she would like to go to the library and then to the garden.

Troy was with his dad at a meeting. He really did not want to be at the meeting with his dad. Troy was missing his girlfriend Gabriella and was wishing that he was with her. Troy hope the meeting would get over soon. Troy wondered what Gabriella was doing to keep busy. King Jack told his son that the meeting was over and that they had one more meeting to go to. Troy asked his dad if he had to go to that meeting too. King Jack told his son that he had to go to the meeting with him. Troy was not happy about going to another meeting.

The day had went by fast for Gabriella and she was now in the bedroom getting ready for dinner. Left the bedroom and headed to the dining room. Gabriella hope that she would be having dinner with Troy. She got to the dining room and saw the queen at the table. So she had dinner with the queen and they talked for a little bit. After dinner the queen said good night to Gabriella and left the dinning room. Gabriella left the dining room and went back outside to the garden. She found bench and sat down to do some thinking. Gabriella could not believe that she did not get to have dinner with Troy. She stayed outside for a few minutes and then went back into the castle. She went back to the bedroom and got ready for bed. She went out to the balcony for a couple minutes and then went back inside. She got in to bed and went to sleep.

Troy and his dad had finished the last meeting and were now on their way back to the castle. Troy could not believe that the meeting had lasted that long. Troy could not wait to see Gabriella. He did not know that his girlfriend was in bed and a sleep. Troy and his dad had arrived back at the castle and got out of the car. King Jack and his son went in to the castle. Troy told his dad that he was going to spend some time with Gabriella. King Jack told his son that they have more meetings tomorrow and that he would see him in the morning. King Jack went to find his wife. Troy could not understand why his dad was wanting him to be at these meetings. Troy went in to his bedroom. He saw his girlfriend already in bed and a sleep. So he strip down to his boxers and got in to the bed. He took Gabriella in his arms and went to sleep for the night.

Gabriella was getting tired of not seeing Troy. She could not believe that he did not have time for her. Gabriella was doing her best to keep herself busy. She decided to go to Troy's room and get her stuff. So she got her stuff from Troy's bedroom and went back to her room. Gabriella sat her stuff down and then went to lay down on the bed.

King Jack told his son that they were having party and that he will need to be there. Troy told his dad that he was going to have Gabriella with him at the party. King Jack told his son he was find with him having Gabriella at the party. So King Jack told his son they were done with meetings for the day. Troy said goodbye to his dad and went to find his girlfriend. Troy did not know that Gabriella had moved her stuff back to the bedroom she had been staying in. He also did not know that Gabriella was tired of not seeing him.

Gabriella was outside in the garden and doing some thinking. She did not know that Troy was done with meetings and that he was going to be hanging out with her. Troy arrived back at the castle and got out of the car. He went in the castle and asked one of the servants where Gabriella was at. The servant told Troy that Gabriella was outside in the garden. So Troy went outside to the garden and saw Gabriella sitting on the bench. He went over to her and put his arms around her. Gabriella felt Troy put his arms around her and so she looked up at him. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy told his girlfriend that he was spending the rest of the day with her. He also told Gabriella that their was going to be a party that night in the castle.

So they spent the rest of the day together. Troy and his girlfriend got ready for the party. They left their rooms and went down the stairs. Troy was holding his girlfriends hand. That night they enter the party and join his mom and dad. Gabriella notice their were a lot of people at the party. Troy kept his girlfriend close to him and they talked to a few people and then they did some dancing.

Please Review!

A/N This is my new christmas story i am writing. This story will have 12 or 16 chapters total. The next chapter will have Gabriella seeing her boyfriend Troy talking and flirting with another girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and his girlfriend had finish dancing and went back over to were his parents were sitting. King Jack asked his son if he had went around talked to all the guests at the party. Troy told his dad that he and his girlfriend had talk to some of the guests. King Jack told his son he needs to talk to all the people at the party. Troy looked over at his girlfriend and told her that he would be back. So he went to talk to the rest of the people at the party.

An hour later Gabriella went to find Troy to tell him that she was getting tired. Troy was busy talking to a girl and did not know that his girlfriend was looking for him. Gabriella found her boyfriend and saw him talking to a girl. She also notice that Troy was flirting with the girl he was talking to. Gabriella could not take seeing Troy flirting with the girl and so she ran off to her room. Troy walked a way from the girl he was talking to and went to find his girlfriend. Troy did not know that his girlfriend had saw him talking and flirting with a girl.

Troy asked his mom if she had seen Gabriella. Queen Lucille told her son that she had not seen Gabriella since she went to look for you. Troy then went over to one of the servants and asked them if they had seen Gabriella. The servant told prince Troy that they had see Gabriella head to her room. So Troy thank the servant and went to see if Gabriella was back in her room.

Gabriella enter the room and changed her clothes. She went out on the balcony to do some more thinking. She did not know that Troy was on his way to her room. Gabriella was upset and hurt that Troy would be talking and flirting with this girl. She also could not believe he would do this to her. Gabriella decided she was going to tell him how she felt and ask him why he was flirting with the girl he was talking too.

Troy arrived at the room his girlfriend was staying in. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. Gabriella went back in the room and went to open the door. Troy was glad that Gabriella had open the door. Troy then notice that his girlfriend had been crying and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she saw him flirting and talking to the girl. Troy told his girlfriend that he was not flirting with the girl he was talking too. Gabriella then told Troy that she is tired of him not having time for her. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry about not having much time for her. He also told her he had to be at these meetings and stuff. Gabriella said to Troy that she gets he has meetings to be at , but that she not have to be at ever one of them. Troy told his girlfriend that he would be king one day.

Gabriella asked Troy if he still loves her or not. Troy told Gabriella that he still loves her. Gabriella told her boyfriend that love may not be enough. Troy could not believe what Gabriella was saying to him. Gabriella then said to Troy that your meetings and stuff are more important then me. Troy said to Gabriella that she was important to him. Gabriella began yelling at Troy and said to him that you can not stand up to your dad. She also told him that he is prince and not a king yet. Troy yell back at his girlfriend, that she is wrong about him not standing up to his dad. He also told her that he does not want to go to most of the meetings.

Gabriella then said to Troy that they should not be together. Troy left his girlfriends room and went back to his bedroom. Gabriella shut the bedroom door and went to pack her stuff. Gabriella started crying while packing her stuff. She knew that she had did the right thing with confronting Troy about him flirting with girl he had been talking to and about him not having time for her. So she finished packing and then went to bed for the night.

Troy enter his bedroom and got ready for bed. He could not believe what Gabriella had said to him. Troy decided he need to talk his friend Chad about what happen between him and Gabriella. Troy also realized he need his friend Chad's advice. So Troy decided he would go see his friend Chad in the morning. Troy got in to his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella got up and went to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and then went to get her packed bags. Gabriella took her pack bags and left the bedroom and went down stairs. She then went to say good bye to Troy's mom. Queen Lucille asked Gabriella why she was leaving. Gabriella told Troy's mom about the fight she had with Troy and that it was for the best that she leave. So she finished eating breakfast with the queen and then left the dining room. The servant picked Gabriella's bags and carried them out to the car. Gabriella said good bye to the servant and got in the car. The car pulled a way from the castle and was on the way to the airport.

Mean while Troy woke up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day and then went down stairs to get some breakfast. He went in to the dining room and saw his mom getting up from the table. Queen Lucille saw her son come in the dining room and asked him if he was alright. Prince Troy told his mom he was fine. Queen Lucille knew her son was not fine but she decided to leave him be. So she left the dining room and went to find her husband. Queen Lucille knew her husband was some what at fault for the fight that happen between Gabriella and their son.

Troy finish eating his breakfast and left the dining room. Troy went to find his friend Chad and hope talking to him would help. Chad was in the stable feeding the horses when he saw his friend Troy coming over. Troy told his friend Chad that he needs to talk to him. Chad asked Troy what was up. Troy told his friend Chad about the fight he had with Gabriella. Chad told his friend that he had saw him flirting with that girl he was talking to at the party. Troy told his friend that he did not realize he was flirting with the girl he was talking to at the party. Chad also told his friend that he has been more busy then usual and that he does not stand up to his dad. Troy told his friend Chad that he has tried to stand up to his dad, but he will not listen. Chad said to Troy that Gabriella had every right to confront him about flirting with girl he was talking to at the party and also feeling that he was not spending time with her. Troy knew his friend was right on what he had said to him. Troy said to his friend that he loves Gabriella and does not want to lose her. Chad then said to Troy then you need to find a way to get Gabriella to forgive you and give you another chance then.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy find out that Gabriella has left and also Gabriella will be seeing her mom. Then after the next chapter i will be doing a small jump in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella arrived at the airport and got out of the car. She got her bags out and said goodbye to the driver. Gabriella went inside the airport and headed to the ticket counter. She bought a ticket for home and then went to sit down. While Gabriella was waiting to get on the plane, she called her mom and told her that she was coming home. Before long her flight was being called, and so she got up. She picked her bags up and headed to the plane. Gabriella gave her plane ticket to the ticket taker and got on the plane. She found her seat and put her bags in the over head. Gabriella then sat down in her seat and buckled it up. She could not wait to get home and see her mom. So the plane took off from the airport and now it was in the air.

Mean while Troy had finished talking to his friend and was walking back to the castle. Troy hoped that Gabriella would be up ,when he got back in the castle. He did not know that Gabriella was up and that she had left the castle. He also did not know she was on the way back to the states. Troy went to the room Gabriella was staying in and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes but did not get no answer. So he open the door and saw that Gabriella was not in the room. Troy then saw a envelope with his name on it and picked it up. He left the room and went to his bedroom. He sat down at his desk and open the envelope. Troy pulled the letter out and began to read it.

The plane that Gabriella was on arrived at the Albuquerque airport. She got out of her seat and got her bags out of the over head. Then Gabriella got off the plane and went into the airport to get her other bag. Gabriella got her other bag and then saw her mom waiting for her. She went over to her mom and gave her a hug. They left the airport and went to the car. Gabriella put her bags in the back seat and shut the door. She got in the car and they left the airport. Maria looked over at her daughter and asked her if she was alright. Gabriella told her mom she was fine. Maria knew her daughter was not find and was going find out what happen. They arrived at the house and parked the car. Gabriella and her mom got out of the car. She went to the back seat and got her bags. Maria open the door and they went inside. Gabriella took her bags upstairs to her room. Maria went to the kitchen to make them some thing to eat.

Troy finish reading the letter that Gabriella had left him. He could not believe that Gabriella had left him and went back to the states. Troy thought about what his friend Chad had said to him. So Troy stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Queen Lucille went to check on her son to see if he was alright. Troy was already missing Gabriella and just wanted her back in his arms. Queen Lucille knocked on her son's bedroom door and she did not get any response from him. So Queen Lucille open the door and saw her son laying on his bed. She went over to her son and asked him if he was alright. Troy told his mom that he was fine. Lucille told her son that she knows that he is not fine. Troy told his mom about what happen between him and Gabriella. Lucille said to her son that he should not of flirted with girl he had been talking to at the party. Troy told his mom that he did not even realize that he had been flirting with girl he was talking to at the party. Lucille told her son to give it some time and maybe one day he and Gabriella will be back together. Lucille left her son and went to see what her husband was up too.

Gabriella went back down stairs to see what her mom was making for dinner. Maria saw her daughter come in to the kitchen. Gabriella asked her mom what she had made for dinner. Maria told her daughter that she had made pot roast with potato's and carrots for dinner. So Maria dished the food up and they went to the dining room to eat it. After they finish eating their dinner, they took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed later. They went to the living and sat down on the couch to talk. Maria asked her daughter what happen with Troy. Gabriella told her mom what had happen with Troy and that she wants to move on. Maria asked her daughter if she was sure that she wanted to move on from Troy. She told her mom that she was sure about moving on from Troy. What Gabriella did not know was that some thing was going to stop her from moving on from Troy. So Gabriella said good night to her mom and went back upstairs to her room. She got ready for bed and then she got in to her bed. She layed down and went to sleep for the night.

It had been a month since Gabriella had left Troy. Chad could tell that his friend Troy was missing Gabriella. Chad asked Troy if he was alright. Troy told his friend Chad that he was not alright and that he misses Gabriella. Chad told his friend Troy that he would see him later. Troy went back in to the castle and to his room. Troy had become depressed and distant from everyone. Troy went to is bed a layed down. Queen Lucille was getting worried about her son. She could see how sad and depressed her son was. Lucille hope that her son would be back to his old self soon. What Queen Lucille did not know was that her son was going to be more depressed in the months to come.

Please Review!

A/N I am going to do a time jump where 4 months has gone by since Gabriella has left Troy. The next chapter will have Gabriella being 3 months pregnant with Troy's child. I will do a flashback where Gabriella found out being pregnant. Also in the next chapter Troy's depression is going to start getting worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been four months since Gabriella had left Troy and went back to the states. Chad went to go see his friend Troy and see how he was doing. Troy has become more depressed and was no longer talking to anyone. Troy began to eat less and spent most of his time in his room. Troy would cry every day and night in his room. Chad arrived at the castle and knocked on the door. The butler open the door and let Chad in the castle. Chad saw Troy's mom and asked her where Troy was at. Queen Lucille told Chad that her son was in his room. Chad then asked Troy's mom how he was doing. Queen Lucille told Chad that Troy has not left his room and that he has not been eating very well. Chad said good bye to Troy's mom and went to Troy's room.

When Chad got to Troy's room, he knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and then open the door. Chad went into the bedroom and shut the door. He then went over to Troy and saw that his friend had been crying. Chad asked his friend if he was alright. Troy just shrug his shoulders and laid back down on his bed. Chad could see that his friend was sad and depressed. He left his friends bedroom and left the castle. Chad knew that his friend was going to get more depressed. Chad needed some advice and decided to go see his girlfriend Taylor. Chad hope that his girlfriend would know what to do about his depressed friend.

Mean while Gabriella was three months pregnant with Troy's child. She was eating some lunch and was doing some thinking. Gabriella was thinking about the day she had found out that she was pregnant and how she had told her mom about it.

 **Flashback:** Gabriella could not figure out why she had been feeling sick every morning for the last few weeks. So she told her cousin Amber about feeling sick in the mornings and stuff. Her cousin Amber had asked her if she was pregnant. Gabriella told her cousin Amber that she was not pregnant. So Amber had told Gabriella that they should go to the store and get a couple pregnancy test. So they had went to the store that day and got a couple pregnancy tests. When they got home they went upstairs to the bathroom. Gabriella took the two pregnancy tests and then had to wait five minutes. Cousin Amber asked Gabriella when she had gotten her monthly visitor. Gabriella told her when she had gotten her last period. A few minutes later Gabriella checked the two tests and they had said she was pregnant. Her cousin Amber asked her who the father was. Gabriella then told her cousin Amber that her ex boyfriend Troy was the father of her child. Cousin Amber asked her why she was not with Troy. Gabriella told her cousin what had happen. She then told her cousin Amber that she did not know that she was going to be pregnant, when she had left Troy and came back to the states. Cousin Amber asked her what she was going to do. Gabriella told her cousin Amber that she was keeping the baby. So later that day she told her mom that she had to tell her something. Maria had asked her daughter what she had to tell. Gabriella told her mom that she was pregnant and that she was keeping the baby. Maria then asked her daughter if Troy was the father. Gabriella told her mom that Troy was the father. Then her mom asked her if she was going to let Troy know about the baby. Gabriella her mom that she had not decided if she was going to tell him. **End of Flashback**.

Gabriella had finish eating her lunch and went to put her dishes in the sink to be washed later. She left the kitchen and went back up to her bedroom to do some more thinking. She knew that her mom was right that she needs to tell Troy about the baby. But she was still not ready to see him yet. Gabriella knew that she still love Troy but she did not know if she could forgive him for what he had did. Also she was not sure if she could give him another chance. Gabriella did not know that her ex boyfriend Troy was depressed and that he was not eating very well since she had left him.

Chad arrived at his girlfriends house and knocked on the door. The servant open the door and let Chad in the house. Taylor saw her boyfriend come in the living room and asked him what was wrong. Chad told his girlfriend that he is really worried about Troy. Taylor asked her boyfriend why he was worried about Troy. Chad told Taylor about everything that has happen. Chad also told his girlfriend that Troy is sad and depressed. Taylor could not believe that her friend Gabriella had left Troy and went back to the states. Taylor told her boyfriend that Troy was not flirting with the girl he was talking to at the party that night. Chad asked his girlfriend how she knows that Troy was not flirting with the girl he had talked to at the party that night. Taylor told her boyfriend that she was not far from where Troy was talking to that girl. She told her boyfriend that Troy was not even flirting with that girl he was talking too. Taylor then said to her boyfriend that the girl was the one flirting with Troy and that Troy did not realize the girl was flirting with him when they were talking at the party. Chad asked his girlfriend if she was sure about what she had seen.

Taylor told her boyfriend that is what she had seen. Then she told her boyfriend that she had followed the girl after Troy was done talking with her. Chad asked his girlfriend what happen next. Taylor told her boyfriend that she had over heard the girl telling her friend that Troy was flirting with her and that before long that she would be his girlfriend. Chad could not believe what his girlfriend had just told him. Chad then said to his girlfriend that Gabriella needs to know about this. Taylor told her boyfriend that Troy also needs to know about this too. Chad ask his girlfriend how they are going to tell Gabriella about this when she is back in the states with her mom. Taylor knew her boyfriend was right that Gabriella needed to know about this. So Chad and his girlfriend were trying to figure out how to tell Gabriella and then to also tell Troy even though he is depressed.

A/N I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out for this story. I have been dealing with writer's block for this story. The next chapter is going to have Chad and Taylor going to Troy's mom to help them tell Troy and also to find a way to tell Gabriella the truth about what happen at the party that Troy supposely flirted with the girl he had been talking.


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

This story is going to be put on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
